Currently available display devices are seldom equipped with color calibration function. In general, it is often necessary to purchase an additional external color calibration module for synchronization and normalization of display color.
However, consumers not only have to spend an additional budget on the color calibration module, installation of such color calibration module onto the display device is also inconvenient. If the color calibration module is not correctly installed, environmental lights may interfere the sensor of the color calibration module, causing undesirable reads and therefore reducing the calibration precision of the display device.